


But Tonight the Silence is Unbearable

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad Ending, True Alpha Scott McCall, during season 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott couldn't breathe as he looked around the dark room."I'm sorry," He cried as he watched them all fade into his tears. "I'm so sorry."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS VERY SAD! I CRIED WRITING THIS.

Scott felt like he couldn't breathe. The walls of Eichen House were closing in on him, and the lights above were blinding. He desperately reached for the wall beside him for some kind of stability, but only staggered as he realized they were too far away for him to reach. 

He hadn't remember how he got there. He just knew that he was looking for something, or someone. His chest tightened, a weird but familiar feeling. A feeling he hadn't experienced since sophomore year, before the werewolf thing. Before Peter, when their lives were normal. 

He staggered some more before finally reaching the wall to the left of him. He grasped it tightly, pulling away when he felt his fingers coated in a slick, heavy liquid. 

Pulling away, he looked down. He blinked his eyes once, twice, before coming to the conclusion it was too dark to see. He lifted his fingers to his nose and was overcome with the intense, matalic smell of blood. It was so intense that he could taste it. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed a red light moving from his hands to his chest, finally settling on his face. Right between his eyes. 

"No," he whispered. 

He couldn't make out the figure in front of him, but they weren't alone. He tried to focus his hearing, hoping to hear something. Anything. But his hearing was as blurry as his vision had been minutes ago. He could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat. His heartbeat. It was racing at an impossible speed. A deathly speed. 

Scott pushed himself off the wall he was leaned against. He was weak, but he wasn't giving up. Turning around, he pushed himself enough to build up a fast, staggering pace. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to get out of there. 

He ran as fast as he could through the hallways that seemed to never end. Twist after twist, turn after turn. Everything was so unfamiliar, only confusing him more.

Thousands of times they had been through these exact halls. They knew everything about this place but this? This was new. 

Scott could feel they were gaining on him. He pushed harder, wincing at the aching feeling that was pulsing through his body. 

He turned a corner at the last minute and was surprised at what he saw. 

There lay all of his friends. His entire pack, his family, lying together in pools of blood. 

His heart stopped as he took in the sight of his bestfriend's lifeless body. Stiles laid in the corner, propped up again the wall. His blood shattered on the wall behind him. His face was paler than usual, and his eyes bore holes into Scott's. Even though they were lifeless the emotions were still there. Stiles died afraid. He was afraid, and Scott wasn't there to save him. 

Glancing down Scott noticed Liam laying on top of a bloody Mason. The sight made his mouth feel dry. Liam had died taking his best friends pain. His eyes had a small amount of yellow left in them, and Scott watched as it faded away. 

His beta was gone. Liam had been a little brother to him. Mason the same. He adored both boys, and now they were gone. 

Malia was next. Her eyes were closed, almost like she had been prepared. Her face was bloody, and her arm lay on Stiles' shoulder. He could still see how hard she had been gripping him, trying her best to take his pain away. 

The sight of Lydia caused him to fall over. Her throat had been slit, her voice literally taken from her. 

He wasn't there to save her. 

"No," he whispered again. He felt his body go numb as he stared at the dead bodies that were once his friends. "Oh, God. Please, no.." 

He tried to swallow but couldn't. "Stiles.. Liam, please." He shook his head. This couldn't be real. 

"I'm sorry," He cried as he watched them all fade into his tears. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott awakened with a gasp. He frantically scanned the room, eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat. It was dark. 

Too dark. 

He felt beside him for his phone. Many nights he fell asleep scrolling through whatever supernatural wiki page popped up next. Ever since Stiles left for Virginia he needed something to feel the void and that was it. 

Gripping his phone, he brought it to his chest. He closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget the horrific images that were still flashing through his mind. 

All of them were dead. He still felt light headed, and he couldn't get his breath.

He reached over into the drawer of the table beside him and pulled out his inhaler. Ever since he became a werewolf he hadn't needed one. 

But the dream was so real. So vivid that he couldn't get it out of his mind, and the thought of losing his friends was something stronger than any true alpha power he held inside. 

When his breathing finally calmed enough to where his voice was his own he dialled the only number he remembered like the back of his hand. 

It rung once.  
Twice.  
Three times and then-

"Scotty?" Came the groggily voice of the boy he missed more than anything in the entire world. Someone he never wanted to lose. He could never lose him.

"What's wrong?" 

Scott felt the tears prick his eyes and he wasn't sure why he was crying. Relief? Happiness that he'd finally gotten the chance to talk to his best friend since leaving for college? 

Or maybe it was because everyone made Scott feel like a hero. They made him feel as if he was this strong, invincible true alpha but deep down he knew exactly what it was that made him weak. 

"Hey, Stiles," he whispered a small smile forming on his face as his friend began to rant about waking him up at 2 am on a school night because 'unlike you, Scotty, us humans need our sleep'. 

And for the rest of the night the awful nightmare had never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I hope everyone enjoyed & doesn't hate me now. There will be a part two btw! Tell me what you thought please <3 
> 
> kudos is welcome!!


End file.
